


the vanilla flavour

by meliore



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [15]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Drabble, F/F, No Smut, Sweet, With A Twist, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliore/pseuds/meliore
Summary: Where May likes sweet things more than she likes spicy ones and she feels lucky that Tony agrees to distract Peter, because this is not the type of thing Peter should see.





	the vanilla flavour

**Author's Note:**

> i think that this is sweet, but not to the point where it's fluff, so.
> 
> this might be the most non-nsfw-nsfw thing i've ever written
> 
> prompt of today: sweet and passionate

May gives a hug to Peter and a slight tense smile to Tony when they go out. She can see how done he is with her.

But he’s a friend and she sees that being a father figure to Peter is very good to him, so he always accepts to do that. Hang out the whole day.

While Peter learns about technology, she thinks about coming back to writing things when Natasha holds and kisses and whispers to her.

She’s sweet and passionate in bed, at least with May.

And May loves this. She’s as vanilla as one can be.

**Author's Note:**

> context that was on my mind but didn't made it to the story: may was a writer but she kinda lost her inspiration and found herself too busy with peter. tony's a friend of both her and nat and she has noticed that he's a father figure to peter and that peter is a son figure -- this exists? -- to him so when she needs someone to take care of peter, be it because she and natasha are going to be nsfw for the day, be it because she and natasha have something to do, she asks him to take care of him. peter is literally Like A Son to tony, tony's like somewhat-a-dad to peter because it feels, for peter, a bit strange to have a superhero he looks up to as a dad but it's also something he can't deny, and hanging out with each other makes them both happy and is good for both. peter learns things, has one more parent figure than may and, maybe, natasha to support him, has a superhero to talk to in hero terms. tony opens himself to more than two people, can distance his own image of himself from his father and while some wounds might stay here for life, he feels like he's healing a bit, because when he realizes that peter genuinely looks up to him but also feels happy around him and when they learn things, he realizes that he's breaking the cycle of abuse and that he's managing to be a better father figure than his dad ever was. and while he may not like himself, if there's one thing he wanted to, is to never turn into his father.
> 
> and he managed it.
> 
> is this a rant? if it is. i'm not sorry


End file.
